A Perfect Relationship Part Deux
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Jeff and Jenni's paths cross again, will she admit her true feelings fro Jeff or walk out of his life for the last time?
1. Chapter 1

_****Note: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. They are owners of themselves and WWE & Vince McMahon. **I own Jessi and Jenni, and any unknown Characters. ****_

_Jenni was walking across the floor of the bar when Todd called her over._

Todd: You okay?

Jenni: I'm fine.

Todd: You just haven't been yourself for the past two months.

Jenni: Swear, I'm fine.

Todd: Sure?

Jenni: Swear. I am trying to get use to not dancing all the time. Granted I spend more time at the gym and here, but I'm working on it.

Todd: I swear, one of these days I'm not going to need a bouncer.

Jenni: I doubt it will ever come to that. Then you would have to pay me double, which put my pay grade above yours. (laughs)

Todd: Can't have that now, can we.

Jenni: Never.

Todd: Take of the rest of the day. I wont need you until tonight.

Jenni: What?

Jessi: GUESS WHAT!

Jenni: You're going to tell me anyway.

Jessi: But you still have to guess.

Jenni: Todd, you sure you don't need me?

Todd: Just guess and get out. (chuckles)

Jenni: You've realized that you are absolutely insane and they are taking you to the nut house?

Jessi: No, ALEX WON THE TAG TITLES! He just sent me a text.

Jenni: Okay, before now, when was the last time you two actually talked?

_Jenni grabbed her purse and her jacket and walked out of the bar and down the street to her car. Jessi was practically running to keep up with her._

Jessi: Well…

Jenni: A week ago?

Jessi: No, but…

Jenni: Three weeks ago?

Jessi: Well, no. But…

Jenni: Two months ago?

Jessi: Well, see the thing is…

Jenni: The thing is, he was drunk, you were drunk. It was drunken fun. I'm sure it was a mass text to all the people in his phone.

Jessi: Gee, don't be such a downer. But that isn't the only thing I came to tell you.

Jenni: And what else were you going to tell me? Did you ride the bus or drive?

Jessi: Bus.

Jenni: I'm probably going to regret this, but get in.

_Jenni unlocked her car and her and Jessi got in the car. Once they were fastened in, Jenni started the car and pulled out onto the road. Jessi never broke from telling her story the entire time._

Jessi: I am going to get a tattoo.

Jenni: Uh-huh.

Jessi: Swear. I already have the appointment set up and everything.

Jenni: But?

Jessi: But nothing. I was just telling you.

Jenni: Where are you going to get it?

Jessi: GasChamberInk…

_Jessi had said it all in one breath that Jenni thought she heard wrong. But she definitely heard right. Gas Chamber Ink._

Jenni: You are going all the way to North Carolina to get a tattoo?

Jessi: Yup. (smiles)

Jenni: Why?

Jessi: Well, unlike Alex, I've kept in touch with Matt. And when I told him, he talked to Shannon and Shannon said there was a spot open next week.

Jenni: But?

Jessi: But I really don't want to go by myself and really, really, really want you to come with me!

Jenni: No.

Jessi: What?

Jenni: No.

Jessi: Why not?

Jenni: No.

Jessi: Is that all I am going to get from you?

_Jenni looked over at Jessi but didn't say anything. Jenni stopped the car and Jessi unbuckled. Jessi looked over at Jenni before she got out._

Jessi: Just think about it. Please.

_Jessi closed the door and walked up the front door of her house. Jenni pulled out of the driveway and drove to her apartment._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jenni sat in her car in the parking lot of her apartment building. She sighed as she turned off the car and got out. She walked into the lobby and pressed the up button. She had moved out of the house with Jessi not long after she had seen Jeff again. She couldn't take living there anymore. Jessi was a constant reminder of her time on the road._

_Jenni walked onto the elevator when it reached to bottom floor and pushed the 4 button. The doors closed and the elevator slowly crawled to the fourth floor. The doors opened and Jenni walked out. She turned to go to her door when she saw someone standing in front of it._

Jenni: Can I help you?

Man: Yes. I am looking for Jennifer Mitchell.

Jenni: I am she. What do you want?

Man: I was told to deliver this to you.

_The man handed her and envelope before he walked off and got on the elevator. Jenni looked down and the manila envelope as she unlocked the door._

_Closing the door behind her, she tore open the envelope._

_**Jenni, I know we have long since finished our long workout sessions together but I have been told that you still return to the gym and continue with them and have occasionally sat in on the amateur wrestling classes. I watched the few times you have sparred against the guys. I made a few phone calls and set up a trail run, per se. The last match you had was against a professional with TNA iMPACT Wrestling. They were delighted in you success and your bout with one of their best. Enclosed is a one year contract with them. As a former instructor I encourage you to take them up on the offer, as a friend I will tell you to think long and hard on the decision. -Krystal, Gym Instructor.**_

_Jenni pulled the contract out of the envelope and looked it over briefly. She laid both the letter and the contract on her table and collapsed on the couch._

Jenni: Why me?

Jessi: Cause you're awesome.

Jenni: Thought I closed the door.

Jessi: Not completely.

Jenni: I take it you knew.

Jessi: Basically. And I text Alex after you left.

Jenni: (sighs) And?

Jessi: He wants to meet up and have dinner.

Jenni: Uh-huh.

Jessi: Sound a little more happy for me.

Jenni: I'm ecstatic.

Jessi: I can tell. So did you think about it?

Jenni: The appointment isn't until next week. You don't have to be there until at least two days before. Why such the hurry?

Jessi: No reason.

Jenni: Liar. Spill…

Jessi: I am supposed to spend the weekend with Matt and Shannon, so I kind of have to leave in the next two days to do that.

Jenni: No.

Jessi: Yes, I do.

Jenni: My answer is still no.

Jessi: Come on. It will be fun.

Jenni: No, no, and no.

Jessi: Please?

Jenni: Jessi, unless you want me to hurt you, get out.

Jessi: Fine. But I leave Friday morning.

_Jessi walked out of the door. Jenni slammed it shut behind her. Jenni sighed and walked into her room. She was going to get some sleep before her night shift at the bar._


	3. Chapter 3

_Jenni walked into the bar. The place was packed. She jumped over the bar instead of forcing her way to the end. Todd walked out and saw her. He motioned for her to walk over. Jenni said something to one of the bartenders before she followed Todd into his office._

Jenni: What's up?

Todd: I'm going to need you to run the VIP Bar tonight.

Jenni: Why not Krissy? She usually runs it.

Todd: Krissy went home after working a double already. Please. I need you to do this.

Jenni: Fine. But only for tonight. And I was Tara up there with me.

Todd: No. Tara is fine on the main bar.

Jenni: If not Tara give me Carol. Otherwise I'm working main bar.

Todd: If it were anybody else I would've fired them by now. You Drive a hard bargain. Take Carol.

Jenni: You know you love it.

_Jenni walked out of Todd's office and grabbed another woman before she walked up the stairs to the VIP room._

Carol: So why does Todd want you working VIP. You never work VIP.

Jenni: If I knew I'd tell you.

_Jenni and Carol walked over to the bar and started to get things set up. While Jenni was crouching behind the counter straightening things up a few people walked up and started ordering drinks. Occasionally Jenni would hand a bottle up to Carol._

_Jenni was about to stand up when she heard a familiar voice._

Man: Can I have a Jack & Coke.

Carol: Sure.

_Carol stuck her hand down waiting for Jenni to hand the Hack Daniels up. Carol looked down and noticed Jenni wasn't there anymore. She grabbed the bottle and poured up the drink and handed it over. She sat the bottle down and walked into the small store room they had upstairs._

Carol: Jenni?

Jenni: Shh! Don't say my name!

Carol: Um…why?

Jenni: I found out why I'm working VIP…

Carol: And?

Jenni: I know a few of these people…

Carol: Well, duh. They are Pro Wrestlers.

Jenni: NO! Well, yea, but no. While Jeff Hardy was still at WWE I traveled with him and his brother…

Carol: Liar.

Jenni: Swear to God…things didn't really end well. Then I went and saw him a few months ago and things didn't end well then either…

Carol: Liar. I don't believe you.

_Before Jenni could stop Carol she walked out of the store room and jumped up on the bar._

Carol: Can I have your attention for a minute! I need to know if Jenni Mitchell traveled with the WWE.

Shannon: Why?

Carol: Cause she just told me she did, but I just don't believe her.

Shannon: Where is she?

_Carol pointed to the store room and Shannon walked in._

Shannon: Miss me?

Jenni: He left?

Shannon: No, he is downstairs. But someone is going to tell him you're working up here.

Jenni: I've always worked here…

Shannon: But you are working VIP, which means you two have to see each other.

Jenni: Not if I stay in here.

Carol: Hate to interrupt, but Mr. Hardy is inquiring to your whereabouts.

Shannon: Can you clear the room for about ten minutes?

Carol: Yeah.

_Carol closed the door the shouted for everyone to move to the main floor for a few minutes. A few people grumbled as they walked down the stairs._

Carol: All clear, except Mr. Hardy.

Shannon: Thanks.

_Shannon turned and looked back at Jenni before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the store room. He looked over at Jeff who looked highly confused until Shannon plopped Jenni down in front of him._

Jeff: Do I want to know?

Shannon: Doesn't matter. You two talk.

Jenni: We did a few months ago.

Shannon: Yeah, but I'm sneaky. I saw you leave Jenni, you were crying…

_Jeff looked between Shannon and Jenni before he kept looking at Jenni._

Jeff: Why were you crying?

Jenni: Doesn't matter.

Shannon: Bullshit. This will continue at the hotel if it has to. This room is only going to stay clear for another ten minutes. Talk.

Jeff: She obviously doesn't want to.

Matt: Want to tell me why I just had to rush…Jenni?.

Jenni: Hi Matt…

Matt: Shannon…come here.

_Shannon walked over to Matt and they started to talk. Jeff was still staring at Jenni while Jenni was avoiding his gaze._

Jeff: Jen? Why were **you** crying. You didn't love me.

Jenni: Fatal flaw…

Jeff: What?

Jenni: Nothing…

Shannon: Come on…

_Shannon picked Jenni up and tossed her over he shoulder and walked down the stairs. Jeff and Matt followed behind them down the stairs and out of the bar. Shannon put Jenni in his car and drove towards the hotel. Matt and Jeff followed in Matt's car._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. They are owners of themselves and WWE & Vince McMahon. **I own Jessi and Jenni, and any unknown Characters. **

_**Shannon parked the car and got out. Jenni stayed in the passengers seat. Matt and Jeff pulled up next to Shannon's car. Jeff got out and walked into the hotel and up to his room. Matt walked over to Shannon. Shannon nodded towards the car. Matt walked over and opened the passenger door.**_

_**Matt grabbed Jenni by the upper arm and her leg and pulled her out of the car. He tossed her over his shoulder and followed Shannon into the hotel.**_

_**Once they made it to the room, Shannon opened the door and put Jenni down, shoving her into the room. They closed the door and leaned against the wall outside.**_

_**Jeff looked up from his book when the door opened, standing in front of him was Jenni. Jenni looked pissed as she kicked the door again.**_

**Jeff: I don't want to pay for that…**

**Jenni: I wont do any damage.**

**Jeff: So why are you here?**

**Jenni: Your bother and your best friend kidnapped me…**

**Jeff: Why?**

**Jenni: If I knew I could tell you.**

_**Jenni walked over to the couch and sat down. Jeff was about to say something to her when Shannon burst in the door.**_

**Shannon: DIXIE IS THINKING ABOUT HIRING YOU?**

**Jeff: WHAT!**

**Jenni: She sent me a contract, yes. But I'm not going to sign it. How did you find out?**

_**Shannon held up his phone that had a text from Dixie saying she wanted Shannon to talk Jenni into signing the contract. Jenni shook her head before she put it in her hands.**_

**Shannon: When did you start wrestling?**

**Jenni: I quit my dance group and stopped my workout sessions with the GI even though I still went to the gym. After a while I started to watch the amateur classes. Well they invited me to join them to work out a few days a week. Evidently at one point I ended up wrestling one of the Knockouts who told Dixie I was good.**

**Jeff: But why would Dixie send someone out there?**

**Jenni: The GI has been keeping tabs on me and told Dixie about me.**

_**Shannon and Jeff looked at her like she was crazy.**_

**Jenni: I'm not quitting my job at the bar. I don't want to wrestle.**

**Shannon: Regardless…continue the conversation from the bar. Jenni was crying when she left (looks at Jeff)**

**Jenni: Thanks for the recap, but I think we would've figured it out…**

_**Shannon shook his head as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.**_

**Jeff: So…**

**Jenni: Yup…**

**Jeff: Why?**

**Jenni: Why what?**

**Jeff: Why were you crying. I really don't see why you were.**

**Jenni: I am an emotional person.**

**Jeff: That might be true, but from what Shannon is hinting at you looked slightly upset, not just emotional.**

**Jenni: Have you ever lied to someone, Jeff?**

**Jeff: Yeah…**

**Jenni: Let me rephrase that…have you ever lied to someone about how you felt about them?**

**Jeff: Yeah…why?**

**Jenni: I lied to you that night. I told you I only loved you as a friend. I wanted you to continue with your life pre me. So I told you I loved you like I loved Matt and Shannon. Shannon evidently saw me leave, well while I was at the elevator I was crying cause I had unintentionally hurt you again…**

_**Jeff looked at Jenni, not saying anything.**_

**Jenni: I loved you, Jeff. I really did. I still stand by what I did when I left the first time was wrong, and I still don't see how if you really loved me that you could justify what I did. When I saw you a few months ago, it tore my heart in two knowing that I had caused that.**

**Jeff: Why? Why did you tell me you didn't love me if you did?**

**Jenni: Cause I didn't want to disrupt your life.**

**Jeff: Too bad, you did.**

**Jenni: YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! I'm sorry! For everything! I really am. And now that old wounds have been opened, again, I'm going home.**

_**Jenni opened the door to leave but Shannon turned her around and pushed her back in the room. Jenni grabbed his arm and pulled him in, closing the door behind her.**_

**Jenni: What do you hope to accomplish from this? You trying to make me hate myself more?**

**Shannon: That wasn't the plan. You two need to work shit out.**

**Jeff: What's to work out. She told me she didn't love and lied to me about it.**

**Shannon: What?**

**Jenni: Long story short I told Jeff that I didn't love him like he loved me and that he needed to move on with his life, without me in it.**

**Shannon: What? Why?**

**Jenni: Cause I'm an idiot. Now if you don't mind, take me home.**

**Shannon: It's late, I'm sure Jessi doesn't want to be disturbed.**

**Jenni: I don't see how she will be since I live in an apartment, by myself.**

**Jeff&Shannon: What? Why?**

**Jenni: She kept bringing up how horrible Jeff looked, like I didn't know. So I found a place by myself. No biggie. She likes the extra room.**

**Shannon: So you just up and moved out?**

**Jenni: Yes, into an apartment that is big enough to house me and another person comfortably. But I wanted the space. Scratch that, I needed the space.**

**Shannon: Needed?**

**Jenni: I love Jessi to death, but she was just a constant reminder of what I did. I would've gone insane if I had stayed.**

**Shannon: Why?**

**Jenni: Because I felt horrible for what I did to Jeff. Working doubles at the bar and going to the gym have been the only things keeping me from breaking down and crying.**

**Jeff: Why are you working doubles?**

**Jenni: When I get upset I go into insomnia fits. I've had them off and on since I saw you last.**

**Jeff: So I'm causing you pain?**

**Jenni: If that's how you want to look at it.**

**Jeff: Unintentional, swear.**

**Jenni: Yeah…**

**Jeff: So are you….**

**Jenni: Yes, Jeff. I am in the middle of one of those fits. I haven't slept in about a week.**

**Jeff: No sleep period?**

**Jenni: Yup. But now that this is out of the way, I need a ride home.**

_**Shannon nodded his head and started walking towards the door. He opened in and walked out, Jenni was right behind him when Jeff grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in the room; locking the door.**_

_**Jeff set Jenni down on the bed before he sat down at the table to finish reading his book.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_****Note: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. They are owners of themselves and WWE & Vince McMahon. **I own Jessi and Jenni, and any unknown Characters. ****_

Jenni: You want to fill me in on what's going on now?

Jeff: Sleep.

Jenni: What?

Jeff: Sleep.

Jenni: More than one word Hardy.

Jeff: You sleep for two hours, at least, and I will take you back home.

Jenni: I'm not going to sleep.

Jeff: Yeah you will.

Jenni: You can't make me.

Jeff: True, but when you sleep two hours, I will take you back home.

Jenni: And what if I don't sleep at all?

Jeff: Then you are stuck with me until you do.

Jenni: You going to kidnap me again?

Jeff: Didn't kidnap you the first time.

Jenni: Yes, you did.

Jeff: Nope. Your boss knew where you were. Jessi knew where you were. So you can't call it kidnapping.

Jenni: Yes, I can. And they don't know where I'm at, so there.

_Jeff pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number._

Jeff: Jessi? It's Jeff. Yes, Hardy. Look, I've got Jenni with me, I'm going to keep an eye on her for a while. She told me she hasn't been to sleep in a week, so she will be with me until she gets some sleep. Alright, thanks. I don't have that number. Bye.

_Jeff closed his phone and looked over at Jenni who had her mouth hanging agape._

Jeff: You were saying?

Jenni: I…uh…um…

Jeff: Yes?

Jenni: Clothes! I don't have any clothes!

Jeff: Simple. If you don't sleep tonight, well early morning, I will have Shannon run by your apartment to grab some clothes. You're not getting out of this.

_Jenni huffed and crossed her arms and sat on the bed. Jeff smiled as he walked over to the door. When Jeff opened the door both Matt and Shannon fell forwards on their faces, Matt falling on Shannon._

Jenni: It's not nice to eavesdrop.

Shannon: Well when he locks you out of your own room, you gotta do something. So You ready to go?

Jeff: She isn't going anywhere. At least not until she sleeps for a while.

Shannon: What?

Jenni: Legalized Kidnapping part deux.

Matt: Why?

Jenni: Insomnia…been awake for a week. So genius over here thinks that keeping me with him is going to make me sleep. I'm medicated and I don't sleep…

Jeff: Oh well.

Shannon: I'm sorry….

Jenni: Yeah, I can tell. Just laugh already, I know you want to.

_As soon as Jenni said that, both Shannon and Matt started to laugh. Shannon was leaning over a chair at the table while Matt was leaning against the door._

Jenni: It's not that funny!

Shannon: Yeah….(gasp)…it…(huff)…is.

Jenni: Jerk! You do realize that if I don't sleep tonight, I'm stuck on the road with you two until I do.

Shannon: We will send you back before we head home. Promise.

Jeff: Not if she doesn't sleep.

Matt: How are you going to know, you will be asleep. Too.

Jenni: He's got a point.

Jeff: I'll know.

Jenni&Matt: Suuuure….

Jeff: Shut up!

_Jenni shook her head as Matt left the hotel room. She moved over to the couch while Jeff and Shannon started to get ready for bed. Shannon took off his shirt and climbed into the bed in his shorts, while Jeff showered first and changed into pajama pants._

_Shannon was dead to the world by the time Jeff was done with his shower. He tossed his clothes into his bag as sat on the edge of his bed watching Jenni._

_Jenni was flipping through the TV channels with the sound turned down. She finally turned to see Jeff staring at her._

Jenni: What?

Jeff: Nothing.

Jenni: Liar. What?

Jeff: Nothing.

Jenni: Really? I can do this all night.

Jeff: That just means you will come with me and Shannon to Indiana.

Jenni:(sarcastically) Always wanted to go…

Jeff: Good.

_Jeff stood up and walked to the head of the bed and pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed and turned off the light. The only light in the room was coming from the nearly silent TV._

Jeff: Night.

Jenni: Yeah…

_Jenni stretched out on the couch and watched the infomercials until about five. She looked over at Jeff and Shannon, who were having a snoring war. She walked over and looked at Jeff's phone and saw the alarm was set for 6:30am._

_At 6:15am Jenni got up and turned on the coffee pot. It started brewing and she sat back down on the couch._

_Jeff rolled over and grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm. He rolled back over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear and smell the coffee. Jeff closed his eyes and started to go back to sleep when someone started jumping on the bed._

_Jenni looked over and saw Jeff starting to drift back to sleep. She sat her coffee mug down and ran over to the bed._

Jenni: WAKE UP! COME ON! LET'S GO!

_Jeff didn't open his eyes. He grabbed Jenni from behind the knees and dropped her to the bed. When she dropped down to the bed, her legs were on either side of Jeff. Jeff opened his eyes and looked at her._

Jenni: Come on. There's coffee.

Jeff: Shannon up?

Jenni: Nope. Not yet…

Jeff: Go jump on him…

Jenni: Once you get up…

Jeff: Bite me…

Jenni: Fine…

_Jenni leaned over and bit Jeff's chest before she jumped over to Shannon's bed. Jeff's eyes flew wide open when Jenni bit down on his chest. Before he could grab her she was already on Shannon's bed jumping._

Shannon: I wont think twice about killing you!

Jenni: Yes you would…you love me too much.

Shannon: Keep thinking that..

Jenni: Jerk…

_Jenni jumped off the bed and walked over to the couch and picked up her mug and turned towards the TV. Shannon looked over at Jeff who shrugged his shoulders as he got out of the bed. Shannon walked over to where Jenni was sitting and put his arms around her shoulders._

Shannon: I was joking…

Jenni: Uh-huh…

Shannon: Honest to god truth…so?

Jenni: Your stuck with me…

Shannon: Thought so. So how is it you have all this energy with lack of sleep?

Jenni: Coffee…this is my second cup.

Shannon: Looks like your gonna have to make more…

Jenni: Why? Jeff doesn't drink coffee.

Shannon: Yeah he does…

Jenni: Since when?

Jeff: About two months ago…

Jenni: Oh…

_Jenni set her cup down on the counter and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the water on in the shower and jumped up on the counter._

_Shannon looked over at Jeff, who shook his head as he knocked on the door._

Jeff: I know your not in the shower…Come on, open the door…

Shannon: Jenni? I gotta pee! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!

Jeff: She will come out eventually…

Shannon: Sure…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jenni finally decided to actually get in the shower. She stripped from her clothes and got in the shower. After about ten minutes she got out and dried off. She pulled on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.**_

**Shannon: So nice of you to join us again**

**Jenni: Shut up.**

**Shannon: Come on. I will take you by the house.**

_**Jenni nodded and followed Shannon out the door. Shannon and Jenni didn't say anything on the way down to the lobby, and the only time Jenni said something to Shannon in the car was to tell him where to turn.**_

_**Shannon pulled the car up to the apartment building. Jenni bolted from the car and ran up the stairs to her floor. Shannon shook his head and texted Jeff.**_

**Shannon: **_**she bolted-x**_

Jeff: _**Jessi is ther. It k-jeff**_

_Jenni unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in._

Jessi: I was wondering when they were going to bring you back.

Jenni: WHAT THE!

Jessi: Calm down. I have a key, remember? Anyway, all your stuff is packed up, so I will see you when you get back.

Jenni: I'm not going.

Jessi: Like hell. You are presented with another once in a life time opportunity. Regardless of how shit ended the first time, Jeff is obviously willing to spend some time with you.

Jenni: How do you know what happened?

Jessi: Talked to Jeff this morning while you, evidently, locked yourself in the bathroom. So here is your bag. I know you have money, so if you have to you will buy more clothes. Have fun.

_Jessi pushed Jenni out the door and towards the elevator. Jessi pushed the down button. As soon as the elevator arrived, she pushed Jenni into it with her bag and took the key to the apartment from her._

_Jenni huffed as the doors closed. When the doors opened up on the bottom level she stormed past Shannon towards the car._

Shannon: What?

Jenni: I've been kicked out of my apartment until I get some sleep…

Shannon: What?

Jenni: Jessi took my keys from me…

Shannon: Damn…

Jenni: Yeah…

_Jenni jumped in the passenger seat as Shannon got in. The drive back was equally as quiet as the drive to the apartment. Shannon parked the car in front of the hotel. Jenni stayed in the car while Shannon when to go get Jeff and check out._

_Twenty minutes later both Jeff and Shannon came walking out of the hotel. Shannon tossed his and Jeff's things into the trunk with Jenni's bag before he got in the car._

_Jeff didn't say anything when he climbed in the back seat. Shannon started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. After twenty minutes Shannon parked the car at the airport. Jenni got out and grabbed her things and waited for Shannon to get his. Shannon got his things and walked off towards the ticket counter._

Tenant: Can I help you?

Jeff: I need a ticket on the next flight to Indianapolis, Indiana.

_The tenant typed something in to the computer before she looked back up at Jeff._

Tenant: There are two seats on this flight.

Jeff: I'll take one.

_Jeff and the tenant filled out what was needed to get Jenni on the plane. After ten minutes Jenni had her ticket and they were waiting in the lounge for their plane._

Jenni: I ever tell you how much I really don't like you two?

Shannon: On occasion, I think I've heard it…

Jenni: Shut up. It was rhetorical question…

_Shannon shook his head at Jenni and waited for the flight to be called._

_After another ten minutes their flight was called and they all walked onto the plane. Shannon was in seat 3A, Jeff was in 3B and Jenni was in 2B. Jenni sighed as she sat down and looked out the window. No one was sitting next to Jenni, she like that, so did Jeff._

_Ten minutes into the flight Jeff got up and sat next to her._

Jenni: What?

Jeff: nothing. Just watching…

Jenni: You seem like a stalker…

Jeff: You want to go home? Then sleep, get use to the stalker.

Jenni: See, you just called yourself a stalker.

Jeff: I paid for this flight, be happy.

Jenni: I would've rather be in my bed right now, but nooo, I have to follow you and Moore around until I fall asleep.

Shannon: You like it, you know it.

Jenni: Yeah…no.

_Jeff shook his head as he got up and went back to his seat. Jeff fell asleep about ten minutes later. Shannon took the opportunity to talk to Jenni._

Shannon: I know you are awake, so don't fake it.

Jenni: I can try.

Shannon: And fail. Talk to me.

Jenni: Nice weather?

Shannon: Not what I meant, and you know it.

Jenni: Again, I can try.

Shannon: What's going on in here? (points to Jenni's head)

Jenni: It says, 'Go home you dumb bitch'. (smiles)

Shannon: Um…okay. But what does this say? (points to her heart)

Jenni: It's to broken to think…

Shannon: Broken?

Jenni: Yeah. I loved Jeff to death, but I didn't want to be the hindrance in the relationship. That life, this life, isn't for me. I couldn't be the girlfriend who sat at home each week and watched her boyfriend jump off shit and hurt himself. Not knowing if he was going to live through his next stunt. My heart couldn't take it.

Shannon: But it could take breaking his heart?

Jenni: Would you believe me if I said it was the lesser of two evils?

Shannon: No, cause you know in that broken heart of yours that the lesser of two evils was being the worried girlfriend.

Jenni: Yeah, I know that…

Shannon: Think about that. Your head is telling you to go back home, but listen to that broken heart of yours. It mat be broken, but it is still telling you things.

_Shannon stood up and want back to the bathrooms. Jenni sat there and looked out the window. Jeff was looking at the back of Jenni's seat, he had heard the conversation between the two. Jeff closed his eyes when Shannon sat back down._


	7. Chapter 7

_The plane landed in Indianapolis. Shannon, Jeff, and Jenni got off the plane and grabbed their bags. Shannon rented a car to drive to Bloomington. Jenni got in the back seat while Shannon got in the passengers and Jeff drove. Every now and then Jeff would look in the rearview mirror to look at Jenni. Jenni was to into what Shannon had said to notice Jeff._

_Shannon turned and looked at Jenni, she had a frown on her face but she didn't seem to be frowning at anything. After a few minutes she would smirk, or smile slightly before it turned into a frown. She seemed to be having a mental argument with herself._

_After about and hour Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked the car. Shannon got out of the car and looked at Jenni. She was still sitting in the car, even though she had unbuckled._

Shannon: You've got to get out of the car, Jen…

Jenni: I know. Just thinking…

Jeff: Your were more quite in the past hour than I have ever heard…

Jenni: Deep in thought.

Jeff: That is probably why you don't sleep.

Jenni: Don't think much, actually. I usually just do…

Jeff: Yeah…

_Jenni shook her head as she followed Jeff and Shannon into the hotel. Jeff and Shannon got the keys and got on the elevator. They were staying on the third floor. Jeff and Shannon were sharing a room again. Shannon dropped his things at the foot of one bed as Jeff did the same with the other. Jenni sat down on the couch and turned towards the TV._

Jeff: you don't have time. We need to get to the arena.

Jenni: Not a wrestler, and I am a prisoner. It's not like I can go anywhere while ya'll are gone. You will have the only mode of transportation…

Shannon: She's got a point. You want her to sleep right? She can't do it at the arena.

Jeff: Fine.

_Jeff stood up and walked out of the room. Shannon shrugged his shoulders and followed him out. Jenni watched the door close. She stared at it for a few more minutes before she turned her attention to the blank TV screen._

_Jeff and Shannon arrived at the arena and went backstage to the locker room. On the way there, they were stopped by Dixie Carter._

Dixie: Shannon!

Shannon: Yes?

Dixie: Have you had a change to talk to Jenni?

Shannon: She doesn't want the job.

Dixie: Why not?

Shannon: She was just letting out some steam when she was wrestling at the gym. This isn't anything she wants to do full time.

Dixie: Damn…we had the perfect storyline for her too. Too bad.

_Dixie turned and walked away down the hall. Shannon shrugged his shoulders and walked into the locker room._

Jeff: What did Dixie want?

Shannon: Wanted to know if I talked to Jenni about the job. She said that they had a perfect storyline for her.

Jeff: I wonder what it was?

Shannon: Who knows. Let's go kick some ass!

_Jeff laughed at Shannon as he started to change clothes._

_Jeff and Shannon had their matches and got ready to leave. AS they were walking out of the arena they were stopped by Alex Shelley._

Alex: Hey Hardy!

Jeff: Yo?

Alex: You talk to Jenni Mitchell?

Jeff: Why?

Alex: Well, I'm talking to Jessi, but all she seems to talk about it how Jenni needs to get her act together or something like that. I was wondering if you could, like, talk to her or something.

Jeff: I'll see…

_Jeff climbed in the car and Shannon pulled off and headed towards the hotel._


	8. Chapter 8

_Shannon parked the car and he and Jeff walked into the hotel. They got on the elevator and rode it up to their floor. Their conversation consisted of what had happened that night at the show._

_Shannon opened the door to the room and walked in. Jeff followed in behind him. Jeff looked around the room and spotted Jenni laying on the couch. Jeff walked over and finally realized that she was asleep._

Shannon: What?

Jeff: She's asleep…

Shannon: That's good…right?

Jeff: Yeah…hmm…

Shannon: Hmm…what?

Jeff: This…

_Shannon got up off the bed and walked over to the couch. Jeff was pointing to the tear stains going down Jenni's face._

Shannon: She cried herself to sleep?

Jeff: Looks like it.

Shannon: She wasn't lying when she said she was emotional.

Jeff: Huh…oh yeah…

_Jeff walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Once he had finished he walked over to his bed. When he looked up Shannon was looking at him._

Jeff: What?

Shannon: I'm going to tell you what I told her. What's your head telling you, Jeff?

Jeff: Doesn't matter.

Shannon: Bullshit, you don't have to tell me but even you know that is bullshit. What's your heart telling you?

Jeff: You are going to bullshit me again, so it doesn't matter.

Shannon: You are probably right, just don't listen to one more than the other.

Jeff: Yeah, yeah, fate blah, blah, blah…

Shannon: Shut up man…

_Jeff shook his head as Shannon climbed into his bed and went to sleep. Jeff got up and walked over to the couch and looked down at Jenni. Jeff sighed and picked her up and moved her to the couch. Jenni moaned as Jeff picked her up, but never woke up. Once she was in the bed Jeff walked over to the couch and went to sleep._

_At around two in the morning Jenni finally woke up. She looked around the room and noticed Jeff was on the couch watching TV. She looked over at Shannon who was dead the world even though the TV was blaring. Jenni laid back down and fell back asleep._

_At seven in the morning Shannon's cell phone alarm started going off. Shannon sat up and turned it off. He looked around the room to see Jeff sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and Jenni passed out in the bed._

Shannon: When did she move to the bed?

Jeff: I moved her last night after you went to bed.

Shannon: Why?

Jeff: To get her off the couch.

Shannon: Next question, where did you sleep?

Jeff: Didn't. Watched TV.

Jenni: There is never anything good on at three in the morning…

Shannon: Shit! When did you wake up.

Jenni: Some where between you asking a question and didn't sleep…

Shannon: Uh-huh…so you get to go back home. You only had to go to one show with us…

Jenni: Huh, yeah. Guess so…

_Jenni got up and walked into the bathroom. Shannon watched Jeff's eyes follow her the entire way. Shannon shook his head as he got up from the bed._

Shannon: Just go talk to her. You were obviously up thinking, like usual when you don't sleep. Now go do whatever it is you were thinking about doing.

Jeff: Wasn't thinking. Just couldn't sleep.

_Shannon didn't say anything. He walked over to the couch and picked up the notebook that was sitting on the coffee table._

Shannon: So, if I go through this I wont find an entry from last night?

Jeff: No…

Shannon: No, because I'm sure I would find more than one. Now go!

_Jeff just sat that. Shannon walked over to him and grabbed him by his upped arm. He drug Jeff over to the bathroom door and opened it and shoved Jeff in there. Jenni was sitting on the counter with her head in her knees._

Jenni: What the hell?

Jeff: Shannon!

_Shannon closed the door and shoved the couch in front of it._

Shannon: You want out, climb…

_Jeff shook his head as he closed the door back and turned to face Jenni._

Jenni: Why did you close it?

Jeff: He wants us to talk.

Jenni: About what? The weather?

Jeff: No. He…he basically told me to think last night.

Jenni: You need someone to tell you to think now?

Jeff: No, the same thing he told you. Which is probably why you cried yourself to sleep last night…

Jenni: You saw that?

Jeff: No, you were already asleep when we got back. You never woke up when I moved you either.

Jenni: I did at one point. You were watching TV early this morning

Jeff: So I did hear you stir.

Jenni: Never said I was quite about it.

Jeff: So, what all did he tell you?

Jenni: He got me on the plane. He asked me what my head was telling me, and them…

Jeff: What your heart was telling you…I got the same spill.

Jenni: So why did you close the door.

Jeff: Tell me…

Jenni: Tell you what? What I told him?

Jeff: Yeah…

Jenni: Jeff…I…I don't know…

Jeff: Please, before you go back home, tell me.

Jenni: I told him my head is saying 'Go home'.

Jeff: And your heart?

Jenni: Told him it was too broken to think…

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: Cause I made a mistake that night. I shouldn't have gone back to see you…

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: Cause I made things worse. If not for you, then for me.

Jeff: Why?

Jenni: Cause I hurt you, not once, but twice. I never had any intentions of doing that, it just happened. Then I hurt myself, I guess purposely, when I told you that I didn't love you like you love me. It hurt me more to lie to you than to tell you I slept with Adam…

_Jeff looked at Jenni while she explained herself. When Jenni finished talking she sat and looked at Jeff._

Jeff: What does your heart tell you?

Jenni: No, my turn. What is **your** head telling you?

Jeff: That I am being stupid by bringing you out on the road and I should've left you in Amarillo.

Jenni: And your heart?

Jeff: (long sigh) It's telling my that I'm a fool for bringing you out on the road with us.

Jenni: See…yours…

Jeff: But that I might have a chance to fix what happened a few months ago and get you back, well at least get you…

_Jenni looked at Jeff as he looked down at his shoes. He shifted on his feet a few times before he said anything again…_

Jeff: So, what is your heart telling you?

Jenni: You found me with tear streaks down my face, right?

Jeff: Yeah…

Jenni: It's because my heart had finally come to the conclusion that you didn't love me anymore and that I was just a hindrance to you…

_It was Jenni this time who looked down at her feet. Jeff stuck his finger under her chin and made her look at him. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and had her eyes closed trying to stop them._

_Jeff ran his thumb across her cheek and wiped one of them away._

Jeff: Jenni, look at me.

_Jenni opened her eyes, which were slowly growing red, and looked at Jeff._

Jeff: I've never thought you a hindrance. Why start now? And I still love you, can't figure out why, but I do. I probably always will; even if you walk out that door and I never see you again.

Jenni: I don't see why either. I've don't nothing but cause you pain.

Jeff: Happens in life.

Jenni: Not like what I've done…

Jeff: Life is pain…

Jenni: You've watched way too many movies.

Jeff: Eh, happens on off days. But I don't care what happened…

Jenni: You should.

Jeff: Why? **We** weren't together when you slept with Adam. Although you did dent his ego pretty well, I might add.

_Jenni started to say something but Jeff interjected._

Jeff: Shut up and let me finish. We weren't together and yeah, it did hurt me. But I had to realize that you might have been _**her**_ to me, but I wasn't _**yours**_. I've been told many times over that I either fall for the wrong girl or I fall too fast.

Jenni: I know the feeling. Jeff, I fell, and I fell hard.

_Jeff looked down at his feet again. It was Jenni this time to make him look at her._

Jenni: I fell for you. In those few days I had spent with you, I fell hard for you. Jessi could tell something was up when I came home and didn't want to talk about the trip. She could really tell when I came home crying after I told you I didn't love you.

_Jenni jumped down from the counter and stood in front of Jeff._

Jenni: Jeff Hardy, I am absolutely, undeniably in love with you. And I'm yours if you'll have me.

Jeff: Jenni Mitchell, I am absolutely, undeniably and irrevocably in love with you. And I damn sure aint letting you slip away again.

_Jeff picked Jenni up and kissed her. Jenni wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jeff walked towards the counter and sat her up on it. He stepped back from her and looked her in the face._

Jeff: Please, please, please, don't go home…

Jenni: Not until you get tired of me.

Jeff: Believe me, that aint gonna happen.

_Jenni leaned in and kissed Jeff. Jeff pulled away again and opened the door. The couch was still in front of the door. Jeff lifted his leg and stepped on the couch. Jenni stood up and walked over to the couch. Jeff picked her up and pulled her over the back of the couch._

_Jenni looked around the room, Shannon was nowhere to be found._

Jeff: He went downstairs to the dinner for breakfast.

_Jenni looked over at Jeff who was waving a piece of paper in the air. Jenni nodded her head as she dug in her bag for clothes._


	9. Chapter 9

_****Note: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. They are owners of themselves and WWE & Vince McMahon. **I own Jessi and Jenni, and any unknown Characters. ****_

_Shannon finally came back up to the room. He listened to see if he could hear anything on the other side of the door. When he didn't hear anything he slide the key card in and opened the door. He walked in the room and laid the key card down on the bedside table. He say Jeff's feet hanging off the edge of the couch. The couch had been turned to face the window with the curtains drawn. Shannon walked over and looked. Jeff looked up and stuck his finger to his lips telling Shannon to be quiet; Jenni was asleep on Jeff's chest._

Shannon: I take it things worked out? Or did she kick your ass and make you her pillow?

Jeff: Ha ha. We worked things out.

Jenni: It's one thing for the other person to talk, but it's another for the pillow to talk; especially when the person laying on them is trying to sleep.

Jeff: Sorry. My bad. Got a deep voice.

Jenni: Which is deeper when you listen to it through your chest.

_Jenni sat up and moved to sit on the couch. Shannon looked at her and she smiled._

Jenni: Sorry Reject, but your stuck with me until Jeff tosses me from the plane.

Shannon: Or I do, one.

Jeff: Hey now. Let's play nice.

Jenni: You couldn't play nice if you wanted to. Which reminds me, I still have to get my revenge on Matt.

Shannon: What?

Jenni&Jeff: Pillow Fight.

Shannon: This ought to be interesting.

Jenni: You know it.

**Three Months Later**

Jeff: Come on. Get up!

Jenni: I don't wanna. I wanna sleep all day.

Jeff: M dad is coming over today. Come on. Upsy Daisy.

Jenni: When did I become a Daisy? I though I was more of a Iris.

Jeff: Whatever you are, get up.

_There was a knock on the door downstairs. Jeff left his bedroom and walked down to open the door. His dad walked in and sat in the living room. Jenni slowly got out of bed and got dressed. It didn't help that it was already one in the afternoon. Once She was dressed she started to walked down the stairs. She stopped when she heard Jeff and his dad talking about her._

Gil: So how is it going with her?

Jeff: Quite well. She comes in and sees me when I'm in.

Gil: So she has no jib?

Jeff: She has one, she just has the ability to get off and come see me over the weekend. She works at a bar in Amarillo.

Gil: Gets expensive to fly out almost every weekend.

Jeff: She comes when she can. I've gone to see her a couple times.

Gil: Uh-huh. And What is the long term views of this relationship?

Jeff: Well, I was hoping to ask her to marry me.

Gil: Really now? And why is that?

Jeff: I really love her. I may not do it anytime soon, but it is definitely going to happen.

_Jenni was slowly making her way down the stairs as the conversation progressed. Gil spotted her and pushed on the topic of marriage. Jenni saw Gil look up at her and back tracked as few steps._

Gil: But if you were to ask her, let's say here in the next month? What would do you think she would say.

Jeff: I would hope she would say yes.

Gil: Uh-huh. So would you?

_Jeff looked at his dad then turned around and looked at the stairs. He saw Jenni standing about a fourth of the way up the stairs leaning against the wall. She looked down at Jeff and his dad. Her gaze shifted between the two before she settled on Jeff._

Gil: Well?

Jenni: He has to ask me first.

Jeff: Jenni, would you marry me?

Jenni: Of course. I'd be crazy to say no.

_Jeff ran up the remaining stairs and picked her up in a hug. He sat her down and looked her in the face._

Jeff: You do realize this means you have to move out here.

Jenni: a pack of wild dogs couldn't stop me. I finally get to have a snow filled winter!

_Gil smiled at his son and his future daughter-in-law. Jeff led Jenni down the stairs so she could officially meet his dad. While Jenni and Gil conversed about anything they could think of, mainly about how she and Jeff met, Jeff ran up the stairs._

_Jeff ran into the guest bedroom and dug in the closet. He found what he was looking for. He walked back down the stairs and up behind Jenni._

_Jenni has a bad habit of talking with her hands. While she had her hands in the air, Jeff grabbed her left hand and slipped a ring on her finger. Jenni looked at the ring. It was a large seven karat diamond with a heart around it made of three karat rubies._

Jenni: Shit, Jeff! This had to have cost a small fortune.

Jeff: Eh, nothing I couldn't handle. Only the best for my Iris.

Jenni: Cute.

_Jenni stood up and kissed Jeff._

Gil: I expect grandkids, ya know.

Jeff: At least three, I know.

Jenni: Would you settle for two?

Gil: As long as I get them.

_All three of them laughed. Jeff sat down on the couch and Jenni sat down next to him. She smiled up at Jeff and rested her head on his shoulder. Life was definitely better now._


End file.
